Harry Potter After The Final Battle
by Luke1t0
Summary: 31/07/12 Abandoned Up for adoption
1. Chapter 1

**A/N as usual i dont own any of the characters / story line (just making it up as i go) special thanks goes to my beta-reader 'Kyra Renee'** **enjoy**

Chapter 1

It was in the early hours of the morning as Harry Potter stood leaning against a was heading back to his dormitory with his two best friends, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. Harry was having a difficult time staying awake considering that he had just defeated Lord Voldemort and he desperately wanted two things:One, Ginny Weasley who he loved and two, to get some had been up for more than two days and he was feeling exhausted.

Harry turned to Ron and Hermione, "After I wake up I will tell you both what happened in the forest and everything else. I owe you both anexplanation," with that Harry fainted.

Ron turned to Hermione and said, " We need to carry Harry up to the common room or levitate him."

Hermione responded with a, "Yes, I agree." Hermione whipped out her wand and said, "Wingardium Leviosa!"

Harry rose slowly. Hermione and Ron then started carrying Harry up the flight of stairs to the Fat Ladies Portiat. "I don't know the password," said Ron. "Not to worry, my McGonagall's left word to let you three in go up to sleep, dears." With that the portrait opened and they carried Harry up the stairs to the boys dormitory and laid him down on his bed.

Harry did not stir as his friends laid him down. Ron turned to Hermione and said, "Did you feel his powerful aura?"

Hermione replied, "Yes I've never felt anything like that."

Ron and Hermione both looked down at Harry, "He looks so peaceful. Ron, why don't we go down to the Great Hall?"

Ron tore his eyes away from Harry's face, "You go down and I'll cover Harry up and then catch up ok?"

"Fine," Hermione replied as she walked down the stairs. Ron covered Harry with a blanket and took his glasses off, putting them on the bedside cabinet. Ron then stretched and hurried down the stairs wanting to be with before he reached the stairs he turned slightly and said, "Harry, I want you to know we all love you and that you're the greatest wizard ever to live.I'll send Ginny up. I know you love her and I'll live with it but now I'm going to go be with Hermione and HOPEFULLY I'll ask her if she wants to date , c'ya," He walked out of the door and closed it.

Meanwhile down in the Great Hall, Ginny Weasley was distraught that her brother Fred was dead, along with Lupin and Tonks and poor old Colin who had snuck back in to fight. Ginny was crying on her mother's shoulder, "Arthur, dear, where are Ron, Hermione and Harry?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Molly, dear, I have no idea. Oh, wait!There's Ron and Hermione," Ron and Hermione were hurrying down the table

"Mum,he's up in fainted because he was exhausted," Ron turned and look at everyone. George was still crying and he looked so lost without his brother Fred

"Mum, where's Charlie, Percy and Bill?" asked Ron

"He's moving the bodies " Cried Molly. "My poor Georgie! " She wept as Arthur put his arm around Mollyin an attempt to soothe her.

Arthur then turned to Ron, "How is Harry?" Arthur asked.

"He's asleep, was exhausted," replied Ron. Ginny then got up and Ron looked at her, "Go be with him, Ginny. Harry loves you," Ginny nodded with tears in her eyes then bolted to the Gryffindor common room.

She walked up to the Fat Lady quickly, "Um, I don't know the password," she admitted. The Fat lady looked down at her, "You may go in, dear," she then swung open.

"Thank you," said Ginny as she ran up the stairs and opened the door to the boys' 7th year dormitory and peeked was laying in bed and she walked over to him slowly and stared down at had a few cuts on his face and she began to cry.

She slowly climbed onto the bed with him and slid down, not caring what next thing she knew, Harry was putting his arms around her though he continued to sleep on. Ginny slowly stroked his hair and fell asleep next to him.

Ginny woke up to the sounds of the door being opened and her mother poking her head in, "Ginny, is he ok?"

"Yes, is just sleeping," replied Ginny.

"Ok, dear. I'll come back later to check on him," Mrs. Weasley then walked back down the stairs to tell everyone else what was Ron and Hermione walked up and opened the door quietly, then got into Ron's bed and soon fell asleep.

Harry soon woke up and felt his arms wrapped around something soft and got up slowly, feeling like Grawp had stepped on him. "Ugh. I'm so sore," he moaned and opened his eyes slowly, reaching over to the bedside cabinet and got his he put them on he looked at what he was holding and suddenly gasped. Ginny Weasley was laying in bed next to him. He slowly untangled himself from her, not wanting to wake her and looked around the noticed all the bed's were full of sleeping people: Dean, Seamus, Neville, Ron and Hermione. He raised a eyebrow at Ron and Hermione snuggled up together.

He slowly got out of bed and turned to kiss Ginny's forehead and whispered, "I love you, Ginny."

He slowly walked to the showers, feeling stiff and sore he looked down and was still warning his stinky pried them off and took his glasses off before he turned the water on and stepped in, "Mm," he sighed as the water washed over his cuts and looked at his chest and saw a massive bruise from where he got hit by the killing curse. "Well that is interesting," he mumbled to himself.

He turned the water off and got out of the dried himself down and wrapped the towel around him and then called out, "Kreacher!" Crack!

"Master Harry called Kreacher?" Kreacher asked as he bowed.

"Um, yes Kreacher?Can you go to Shell Cottage and get some of my clothes please?" replied Harry

"Yes, Master." Crack! And Kreacher was gone.

Harry only had to wait a few moments before Kreacher reappeared with another Crack! "Kreacher has returned with Master's clothes."

"Thank you, are a true you so much," replied Harry.

Kreacher smiled, "Is there anything else, Master Harry?"

"Oh, yes there is, Kreacher," Harry began, "Can you call me Harry?"

"If Master wishes me to do so I shall, Harry," Kreacher replied.

"Good, can go back to the kitchens."

"Yes, Harry." Crack!

Harry then walked back to the dormitory. Harry looked over and saw everyone still asleep in the smiled and went down to the common was of course feeling depressed because of everything that had happened. He had lost friends and he sighed and left the common room. Hewondered around the castle and for some reason he felt more powerful than he ever had before and thought he might ask Hermione about it later.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N i dont own anything thanks goes to my Beta-reader 'Kyra Renee'**

Chapter 2

He walked out on the grounds and took a slow walk around the his hands in his pocket he sighed and walked back into the saw students walking into the great hall and he didn't want anyone to see him so he put on his Invisibility Cloak and went for a walk around the castle felt so lonely having no family sighed and thought he better try to hide his injuries from everyone.

He was walking up the stairs to the dormitory and thought against it. "Ginny," he called, "are you there?"

Ginny walked down the stairs slowly and was running to him pulled her in for a hug and whispered in her ear, "I love you Ginny."

Ginny whispered back, "I love you too, Harry."

Harry then pulled back from the hug and started to kiss her pulled back and smiled, "Ginny, I'm really sorry for the pain I put you through and how I left you for the past 10 months. If you want to be together again I would be thrilled. But if you have moved on then I will understand," Harry looked into her eyes, searching to see if she still loved him.

"Harry," Ginny began softly, "I have always loved you and will always continue to." Harry gave her a true smile for the first time in pulled Ginny into another hug and was close to tears of happiness.

"Harry, are you injured?" Ginny asked in a stern voice.

"Yes," replied Harry sheepishly.

Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and he felt the love coming from her as she pulled him to the hospital wing. "Madam Promfrey, can you take care of Harry?" asked Ginny.

"Of course, dear! He is the savior of the world, anything I could do is a privilege," Harry started to blush. He of course did not want any attention. Soon, Harry was patched up and was heading out of the moment he walked into the great hall the place exploded with applause and everyone was cheering his name.

He smiled took Ginny's hand and walked over to where the Weasley's bodies of Fred, Lupin and Tonks were on the floor and Harry instantly felt sadness wash over him. He should have defeated Voldemort earlier. He turned on his heel and bolted for it. Harry bolted out of the castle and around the lake and stopped when he was near the forbidden forest and walked inside it.

Harry sat down and began to cry. He felt so depressed and he didn't know what he was going to do. He sighed, he felt so guilty because he was the cause of their deaths. He curled up into a ball and that's when he heard his name being called. he walked to the edge of the forest and saw Ginny. Oh, how pretty she was.

"Harry… Harry, are you out here?" Harry stepped out from behind the tree.

"I'm here, Ginny. I'm sorry for everyone dying because of me. If I was faster I would have killed Voldemort earlier," he hung his head with a feeling of misery.

Ginny sighed, "Harry, no one is blaming you. It was not your fault. They knew what they were getting into. Just come over here and cuddle with me please," Harry moved over to Ginny and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into him. He breathed in the scent from her hair and felt happiness soar through him.

"Let's go back inside, Harry," suggested Ginny.

"Harry, can I ask you a question?" asked Hermione.

"Um, sure, Hermione. What is it?"

"Umm, I was wondering if you knew how powerful you were?" asked Hermione.

"I guess really powerful. I am now the most powerful wizard," as he was saying this he pulled out his wand. He now had his wand and the elder wand. he had also gotten Voldemort's wand. He placed the two wands with the same phoenix feathers together and they merged together to become one wand.

"Brilliant!" said Harry.

"Well, I better go see what's happening with the world. After all, Voldemort's dead," he smiled at Hermione. [Again, I wasn't sure what you were trying to say there, so I changed it around just so it sounded better with what you already had written.]

"I swear Hermione if they name this day after me…" he said shaking. "Can I just be normal?" said Harry.

"Well, Harry, you're not really normal. You're now the most powerful wizards in the country," replied Hermione.

Harry just groaned, "Don't remind me, Hermione."

"So, Harry, what are you going to do with the Elder Wand?" asked Hermione timidly.

"Well, Hermione, I'm not sure. I was going to return it to Dumbledore's grave."

"Oh. Well, Harry, should we do it now?"


End file.
